


um motivo para cantar

by carolss



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tarzan (1999), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jane é chamada para estudar uma sereia





	um motivo para cantar

Jane sabia que ela devia estar feliz, aquela era uma oportunidade que só aparecia uma vez na vida, e qualquer outra pessoa com interesse em zoologia daria um braço para estar no lugar. Ela se sentia bem honrada pela rainha ter encarregado a ela e seu pai o trabalho de estudar a sereia que havia sido capturada pela marinha britânica. Mas felicidade seria dificil de sentir vendo o olhar melancólico que a sereia tinha quando nadava pelo aquario que havia sido construído para ela.

Os marinheiros que a haviam capturado disseram que a sereia falava, mas ela não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer desde que Jane havia passado a estudá-la.

Jane se perguntava se a sereia havia parado de comunicar por um desgosto pessoal por ela e seu pai, ou se os hematomas em sua pele e cortes em sua calda tinham alguma coisa haver com isso. Ela suspeitava a segunda opção como a mais provável.

.

.

.

Na maior parte dos dias Jane ficava no andar debaixo do centro de pesquisa e vendo os movimentos da sereia pelo vidro e formulando teorias, mas naquele dia ela estava sob a superficie na beirada do aquario fazendo anotações e comendo um pedaço de pudim que ela havia comprado em uma delicatessen a caminho do trabalho mais cedo.

Aí ela viu que a sereia estava na beirada também, e ela estava olhando diretamente para Jane.

"Olá" Jane disse.

E a sereia continuou quieta, mas ao contrario das outras vezes ela não mergulhou logo em seguida.

"Você quer isso ?" Jane disse apontando para o pudim.

A sereia fez que não com a cabeça

"E isso ?" Ela disse apontando para o garfo.

A sereia fez que sim com a cabeça, e Jane estendeu o garfo até ela e a sereia pegou e por uns dez segundos ficou encarando o objeto como se este fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. E aí ela começou a pentear seus longos cabelos ruivos com o garfo.

Jane ficou tão surpresa que ela não conseguiu evitar de rir disso por um segundo.

A sereia olhou para ela como se estivesse ofendida e colocou o garfo de volta na mão de Jane. Quando ela estava prestes a mergulhar, Jane interviu.

"Eu sinto muito pela minha reação. E você não precisa ficar embaraçada, garfos não são o instrumento geralmente usado para ajeitar os cabelos, mas eu não vejo nenhum motivo porque eles não possam ser usados para esse intuito" ela disse e para provar que ela realmente acreditava nisso pegou o garfo e ajeitou sua franja para o lado com ele.

Dessa vez foi a sereia que riu.

"Qual o seu nome ?"

Aquela era uma pergunta que Jane havia lhe feito todos os dias desde a sua chegada, mas pela primeira vez a sereia olhou para ela como se ela quisesse responder.

Ela não respondeu, mas naquela noite pela primeira vez desde a sua captura a sereia cantou.


End file.
